Inuyasha:Next generation
by MangaOtaku14
Summary: This is actually a RP my friends and i made up but read anyway
1. Chapter 1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a role play me and my friends are doing so do not knock till you read it

Not a chapter!

It's in the feudal ere but Kagome, Inuyasha and the rest of the gang are gone ((most!)). There is a new gang of people

Descriptions

Kya/Dog demon/human/miko/ I'm one of the major battlers in the group. I'm the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome. I wear black pants and a bellowing sleeve shirt that's blood red. I'm handy with the sword. I carry one just like my father's. I can also use a bow and arrow. My father died when I was young ((like his did!)) I lived with my mother till I started traveling alone. I have crème ears and black hair with sliver streaks. I'm 16 years old.

Mirage/cat demon/ninja/- I'm an ego manic I wear a no sleeve shirt-black Black boots cat claws, cat vision, strength, flexibility, and reactions. I'm good with sword and sighs/

Nana/half dog demon/ I have crème ears. I'm temperamental. I wear a large baggy flower Kimono. I carry the Tokijin. My father was Sesshomaru, mother was Rin. Rin dies because Tokijin takes control of father accidentally and kills her. Sesshomaru leaves me with a human family when I was 7-killed by demons-human family. Live alone because shunned by both worlds.

Hikaru-I am a half wolf demon. I am the daughter of Koga and the human Nice ((nee-se)). I wear pure black suit like Inuyasha's. I carry a scythe, but master in archery. I am 13 years old. My father left and my mother died when I was young. I have a small fox demon friend Kirara. My hair is black, long,with blood red streaks.


	2. Chapter 2actually 1 but it screwed up

Basically all I can say is read chapter. I own myself but if I get sued to claim to own the others they would kill me.

Chapter 1: Kya leaves home and finds Mirage

It all starts when Kya is at home getting ready to leave to travel the country. Her mother, Kagome is starting to worry she isn't ready to travel alone. Here we start to hear their conversation………………………………………………

"Honey are you sure you're ready for this?" Kagome asks urgently

"Mom I am really sure. Dad taught me a lot. Besides I'll probably meet up with people along the way. Kya's mother looked as if she was going to cry at the mention of Inuyasha. He had died when Kya was young and it was very tragic. Which we will not go into detail. Kya decides not to say anymore. "Well I guess if you are sure. You can head out. _Stands up to hug Kya_ "Bye Kya, see ya!" Kagome called.

"Bye mom" Kya called back **_Walks out the door and heads out _**

Back inside Kagome calls to Myoga. "Myoga!" Kagome exclaimed, "yes lady Kaome?" "I want you to fallow Kya." Kagome said emotionlessly. "Ok My lady" _**Hops out the door**_

Back to Kya 

Kya starts out enjoying the scenery. After a while it starts to get dark. Kya stops to make camp, after dinner Kya decides to go to bed. So she hops into a tree. To find out someone was already up there just waking up. Well whoever is was pounced on Kya and knocked her out of the tree. Kya landed on the ground with a thud.

"Who's there and why the hell did you push me out of that tree?" Kya pulls out her sword from its sheath. Kya could sense someone was there but she did not see him or her

Hikaru

Hikaru was the daughter of Koga the wolf demon. She had four jewel shards, two in her legs like her father and two in her arms.

_Hikaru had been traveling alone since she was about five. She's made her way with many problems and is cold to the rest of the world._

_Right now we join Hikaru named after a great female hero, lost in a forest with a truly bad scent from it. _

"_Dammit! Why do I always get lost like this!"_

_Hikaru stopped to think one second and thought."Oh my god!' Hikaru thought" I could just jump" Hikaru jumped above the trees and ran. It was dark. She knew it was always dark. She raveled better at night._

"_Kirara hurry" Hikaru yelled she had lost her fox demon friend. She raveled across a plain until she came to an area with some commotion and saw two silluetes-shadows in the shape of mortals. She skipped the groups and went into a cave nearby to sleep._

_Hours later she awoke and rekindled the fire that Kirara had made while was asleep._

We now turn back to Kya and her mysterious attacker.

Recap: "Who's there and why the hell did you push me out of that tree?" Kya pulls out her sword from its sheath. Kya could sense someone was there but she did not see him or her

"Me Mirage of the cat demon tribe. You flea bitten mutt. What do you think you're doing?" jumps out of tree "This is cat territory"

At this Mirage attacks Kya and said "You're nothing but a half demon. You're part human…. No, I sense more. You're the daughter of a priestess, that's worse!"

"Well I can travel through where I gosh damn want to" Kya jumps back from where Mirage knocked her down. "And yeah that's right I'm the daughter of a priestess care to guess who furball? You might want to watch it I could enchant beads to put on you!" Mirage notices Inuyasha's old beads hanging around Kya's neck.

"Oh crap!" Mirage thought "She's Inuyasha's kid. CRAP! If I run she'll follow me but if I stay she'll probably kill me ! Either way I'm screwed!"


End file.
